Persimpangan Jalan
by Kenzeira
Summary: Dunia begitu ramai. Namun, banyak sekali orang yang merasa kesepian. [Asa(sr)Iso untuk Ratu Obeng].


**Disklaimer** : Assassination Classroom milik **Yuusei Matsui**. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain kesenangan belaka.

 **Peringatan** : Light-BL/Slash; slice of life; Asa(sr)Iso; semi-canon; OOC.

* * *

 **PERSIMPANGAN JALAN**

Asano Gakuhou & Isogai Yuuma

—didedikasikan untuk Ratu Obeng—

 **Story by Kenzeira**

.

[Dunia begitu ramai. Namun, banyak sekali orang yang merasa kesepian.]

.

* * *

Salju turun. Titik-titik saja. Tidak banyak.

 _Menurutmu bagaimana cuaca malam ini?_

Segerombolan anak muda keluar dari tempat karaoke. Mereka tertawa, bersenda gurau mengenai tingkah-polah salah satu perempuan yang mabuk berat. _Roknya sengaja disingkap dan dia bergoyang seperti ulat bulu_ , kata salah satu dari mereka. Tawa terpecah di udara. Salah seorang lelaki membetulkan letak syalnya, lelaki itu hanya menyimak, tertawa kecil seperlunya saja.

 _Dia menyukaimu. Konyol sekali. Dia gugup dan bertingkah luar biasa bodoh. Hei, apa kau akan tidur dengannya_? Lelaki tersebut tidak begitu mendengarkan. Ia terfokus pada sesosok pria bersetelan jas yang berdiri di depan pintu hotel.

"Yuuma?"

Ia tersentak. Seorang teman memanggilnya. "Y-Ya?"

"Kau tidak mendengarkan."

Dan ia hanya merespon dengan tawa kikuk. Temannya yang lain gemas.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau akan tidur dengannya?"

Bola matanya bergulir ke kiri, lalu kanan. Yuuma mengusap-ngusap kedua telapak tangan. Malam ini cuaca begitu dingin. Menghabiskan malam dengan seseorang tampaknya bukan ide buruk. Ia kedinginan dan butuh penghangat. Yuuma mengangguk sekilas. Teman-temannya bersorak-sorai. Mereka menggodanya sedemikian rupa, bahkan ada yang memberi tips jitu soal persanggamaan.

Yuuma dan teman-temannya berpapasan dengan pria bersetelan jas itu. Pria tersebut memandangnya. Ia mencoba tak acuh dan berpura-pura sibuk dengan ponsel.

"Kau lihat pria tadi? Sepertinya dia menatapmu."

Ia tidak berusaha mengelak. "Ah, ya. Aku mengenalnya."

 _Di mana_?

Suatu masa ia pernah lupa. Ia ingat pada wajah tegas pria itu—kedua mata tajam seumpama pisau dan senyum ganjil di bibirnya—tapi ia lupa siapa nama pria tersebut. Siapa dan berperan sebagai apa. Guru kah, teman ayahnya kah. Atau seseorang yang entah apa. Tentu saja. Ia lupa karena orang itu tidak begitu penting untuk diingat.

Manusia itu pelupa. Meski lebih banyak lupa diri.

Yuuma menenangkan pikirannya. Setelah sekian lama berlalu, orang tentu lupa pada nama seorang teman yang sudah lama tak bertemu, tapi orang selalu ingat garis wajah. Seringkali ia berjumpa dengan kawan lama semasa SMP, ia menyapa sebagai formalitas saja. _Oh, hey, apa_ _kabar_. Dan pertanyaan basa-basi lain. Ketika percakapan usai, ia sadar ia tidak begitu ingat nama orang itu.

 _Okada? Atau Oshima_. Siapa peduli. Ia _toh_ tidak akan berjumpa lagi dalam jangka waktu lama. Kadangkala ia bahkan pura-pura tidak melihat—atau teman yang ia lupakan namanya itu yang pura-pura sibuk dengan apa pun. Seperti yang dilakukannya beberapa menit lalu.

Yuuma mencatat dalam hati. Manusia itu pelupa sekaligus gemar berpura-pura.

"Kapan?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin besok—atau lusa. Atau bisa jadi minggu depan."

Temannya tidak peduli. Dia berbicara semaunya dan mengatur jadwal seenaknya. "Oke, besok. Aku akan meneleponnya nanti. Aku juga sepertinya butuh teman untuk menghabiskan malam natal."

"Kau tentu tidak berencana untuk bergabung, bukan?"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku akan tidur dengan temannya. Dia cukup manis dan rambut keritingnya halus sekali saat aku belai."

Salah seorang teman lain bergurau. " _Fetish_ perempuan dengan rambut keriting. Aku tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan pada rambutnya."

Serempak, mereka tertawa. Yuuma tidak begitu mengerti, tapi ia ikut tertawa. Tertawa saja, tidak ada ruginya.

Ia jadi teringat muka perempuan yang mabuk tadi. Agak gila namun tampaknya tipe orang jujur. Tidak munafik seperti kawannya yang berambut keriting itu—berpura-pura manis tapi dalam sepasang matanya berkobar nafsu. Yuuma seketika ingin muntah. Perempuan mabuk tadi pun rasa-rasanya tidak begitu bagus untuk diajak berkencan. Dia punya selera buruk soal berpakaian—dan warna lipstiknya terlalu menyala.

Tiba-tiba saja, wajah pria bersetelan jas itu membayangi pikirannya.

 _Apa kau lupa padaku. Perlukah aku membuatmu ingat_.

Yuuma tersenyum tipis.

 _Tidak perlu. Aku sudah ingat_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua bermula dari suara bising musik, lalu lampu-lampu mewah yang memancarkan beragam warna, kemudian bau _liquor_ serta asap rokok. Dan tentu saja sorak-sorai para penonton si penari telanjang legendaris yang meliuk-liukkan tubuh gemulainya pada tiang besi. Lautan manusia hilang arah, hanya tahu cara menghanguskan uang dan membakar nafsu.

Tempat yang lebih buruk dari neraka tapi lebih baik daripada terkatung-katung tanpa tujuan di jalanan tak bernama.

Yuuma tidak mau mengakuinya. Ia hanya tahu bagaimana bekerja. Tidak peduli betah atau tak betah, itu sudah tidak ada hubungannya. Yang jelas ia bekerja di sana karena butuh. Di zaman serba modern, manusia mana yang peduli soal cinta tanpa mempertimbangkan masa depan. Segala hal dibeli dengan uang—dan uang, _betapa sial_ , merupakan kelemahannya.

Ia teringat pula pada kekasihnya. Kekasih yang kemudian lari bersama pria tua kaya raya. _Haha_.

Yuuma mengocok minuman, menerima pesanan dan mendapat tips (ini jarang sekali terjadi). Ia jadi begitu terkenal karena ketampanannya. Wanita-wanita kesepian berdatangan, silih-berganti. Ada juga pria homoseksual yang tertarik padanya. Ia sudah tentu tidak tertarik pada dunia semacam itu, terlebih penghuninya yang rata-rata adalah janda badung atau pria hidung belang.

Saat itu, ingin sekali Yuuma melarikan diri (tentu, tentu, itu dilakukannya setelah mendapat cukup banyak uang).

 _Pernahkah terlintas dalam benakmu, kau hidup normal; memiliki istri atau kekasih pria; rumah mewah di tepi pantai—_ ataubarangkali kau lebih suka rumah tradisional di pedesaan? _; memiliki seorang anak; membaca koran sepanjang hari lalu berlibur di musim panas. Pernahkah hal semacam itu terpikir olehmu?_

Perempuan pertengahan dua puluh, terkenal sebagai penari telanjang, bertanya demikian padanya suatu malam.

Bahkan seorang penari telanjang pun menginginkan kebebasan dari tempat memuakkan ini.

 _Aku tidak tahu. Barangkali untuk saat ini tidak_.

Perempuan itu tiba-tiba mukanya kecewa. Katanya _, padahal aku ingin mewujudkan angan-angan itu bersamamu, kupikir kau bisa_.

Setelah percakapan usai, di minggu-minggu berikutnya, Yuuma mendengar desas-desus, perempuan penari telanjang kini melakukan kerja sampingan; menjual diri. Kini, perempuan itu lebih sering hilang ditelan malam ketimbang menari dengan tiang besi.

Pertanyaan perempuan itu menamparnya sedemikian rupa. Jujur saja.

Lalu pria yang selalu mengenakan jas itu datang, memesan anggur merah dan membawa seribu satu tanya.

 _Apa kau lupa padaku_.

Lampu berputar-putar, warna-warni. Lautan manusia masih berdansa-dansi walau si penari telanjang tak lagi menghiasi tiang besi. Sorot lampu memusingkan. Wajah setiap kepala tampak buram dan samar. Tapi pria tersebut memiliki mata yang bagus—mata berlensa ungu dengan ceruk seperti tak pernah tidur. Mata itu seakan menghipnotis. Membawanya pada ruang masa lalu.

Namun, secara mengejutkan, ia lupa pada nama pria itu.

 _Perlukah aku membuatmu ingat_.

 _Aku tidak lupa, aku hanya tidak ingat pada namamu_.

 _Gakuhou. Gakuhou saja._

Asano Gakuhou bukan tipe pria yang senang berkunjung ke tempat hiburan. Yuuma semula berpikir demikian. Pria itu hanya cocok berdiam diri di kantor—atau rumah, apa pun sama saja—dengan setumpuk pekerjaan. Menulis sepanjang waktu. Atau mengajar dengan caranya yang diktator seperti biasa. Itulah yang seharusnya dilakukan Gakuhou sebagai kepala sekolah SMP Kunugigaoka.

Sudah berapa lama kira-kira sejak terakhir kali ia lulus. Enam … atau barangkali tujuh tahun?

Yuuma heran, ia adalah satu dari sekian ribu siswa, tapi aneh sekali, Gakuhou mampu mengingatnya.

 _Kau sekarang bekerja di sini_.

Itu bukan pertanyaan. Yuuma tidak sedang ingin berbasa-basi.

 _Untuk bisa mengenyangkan perutmu—dan perut keluargamu, tidak cukup hanya memiliki otak cerdas dan pendidikan tinggi (sayang sekali, aku tidak setinggi itu). Apa yang bisa dilakukan siswa SMA yang gagal mendapat beasiswa untuk melanjutkan ke universitas selain bekerja? Selama ini aku mengandalkan beasiswa dan kerja sampingan. Sekarang aku harus berpikir lebih cepat bagaimana cara menghasilkan uang banyak. Dan bekerja sebagai bartender di bar mewah adalah pilihanku_.

Gakuhou menyesap minumannya.

 _Apa kau merasa kesepian?_

Yuuma tidak menjawab.

 _Aku kesepian. Barangkali kau juga merasa demikian._

Manusia seringkali merasa kesepian di saat segalanya tampak ramai. Dentum musik, lautan manusia, dan kau merasa sendirian. Ironisnya, ia selalu merasa begitu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku membutuhkan hubungan yang dapat menjamin hidupku."

Sudah dua tahun berlalu. Ia kini bekerja sebagai pelayan di Restoran Perancis di kawasan Akihabara. Gajinya setara dengan pekerjaan sebelumnya sebagai bartender. Cukup besar untuk ukuran pelayan. Dengan gaji itu, ia sudah mampu membeli rumah baru yang layak untuk ibu serta adik-adiknya. Ia tidak lagi berada dalam masalah yang sama; kurang uang.

Di tempat kerja baru, Yuuma berjumpa dengan berbagai macam teman (teman yang minggu lalu menghabiskan waktu karaoke bersama). Ia merasa bersyukur. Kehidupan mungkin tidak begitu adil, tapi sekarang semua berubah ke arah lebih baik.

Barangkali hanya satu yang tidak berubah; relasi antara ia dan Gakuhou.

Pria itu saat ini tengah menindihnya.

"Apa?"

 _Hubungan macam apa yang bisa menjamin hidupmu_.

Yuuma membelai rambut Gakuhou. Lepek terkena keringat. "Hubungan yang tidak hanya berdasarkan uang semata. Aku ingin cinta, atau pernikahan. Aku ingin sekali membangun rumah tangga, menjadi seorang ayah, memiliki dua anak (tentu saja, kedua anakku harus mengecap pendidikan tinggi, jangan seperti aku). Hidup sederhana di pedesaan tapi bahagia. Luar biasa bahagia. Aku akan tua dan melihat anak-anakku tumbuh dengan baik."

"Serumit itu?"

Yuuma tersenyum lemah. "Serumit itu."

Gakuhou mengecup manis bibirnya. "Sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa memberikan hubungan yang menjamin hidupmu semacam itu."

Ia lalu melingkarkan tangan di leher pria yang masih menindihnya. "Ya, sayang sekali."

"Apa kau akan berkencan dengan perempuan?"

"Tentu."

Yuuma jadi teringat pada perempuan mabuk itu—yang memiliki selera buruk soal berpakaian dan memakai warna lipstik yang tidak disukainya. Beberapa hari lalu mereka bertemu dan berhubungan seperti orang-orang pada umumnya. Tidak buruk bukan berarti bagus. Perempuan itu terlalu vokal dan ia benci suara desahan yang terlalu dibuat-buat.

"Aku semakin tua, kau semakin dewasa. Kita tidak punya pilihan."

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan umur."

Gakuhou tampak tak yakin. "Begitu kah."

Yuuma menghela napas. "Aku hanya ingin memiliki rumah untuk pulang. Rumah yang hangat—yang selalu menyambutku dengan suka cita. Bukan persimpangan jalan seperti apa yang kau dan aku lakukan. Hubungan semacam ini tidak pernah bertahan lama."

" _Sex buddy_."

"Tapi tidak terdengar sekonyol itu."

"Lalu, katakan padaku, apakah kita akan selesai sampai di sini?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Jangan menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan."

Yuuma semakin erat melingkarkan tangannya. "Aku sedih."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sedih membayangkan kau hidup sendiri dan menjadi pria tua kesepian. Aku tahu kau tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa aku. Putramu tentu saja akan menikah dan berpisah denganmu. Kau sendirian lagi di dunia yang hiruk-pikuk ini."

Gakuhou tertawa kecut. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak jadikan persimpangan jalan ini sebagai rumahmu?"

Yuuma memejamkan mata.

"Andai aku bisa."

Gakuhou menahan napas. " _Kau tidak bisa_."

"Kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi esok hari. Kemiskinan yang pernah aku alami mengajariku banyak hal. Roda kehidupan senantiasa berputar. Aku bersyukur pernah merasakan menjadi orang miskin, karena itulah yang membuatku terus berusaha. Dan kau harus melawan rasa kesepianmu—aku juga melawannya, asal kau tahu saja. Maka, sudah tentu, roda kehidupan akan menuntunmu pada hal lebih baik. Barangkali kau akan menemukan wanita yang mencintaimu kalau kau tidak melulu berfokus padaku."

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya darimu, Yuu. Aku tidak ingin."

"Maaf."

"Jangan meminta maaf."

"Tidak lagi."

Suara ranjang berderit samar. Penyatuan malam itu berbeda dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Yuuma terisak. Barangkali karena pertanyaan si perempuan penari telanjang dua tahun lalu itu menohok dirinya sedemikian kuat. Ia jadi terus-menerus dibayang-bayangi muka kecewa si perempuan. Betapa kejam.

Gakuhou tidak pernah semerana ini sejak terakhir kali istrinya meninggal bertahun-tahun silam. Segalanya terasa begitu biru. Perjumpaan dan perpisahan. Kenapa dua hal itu selalu berhubungan, seumpama hidup dan mati yang tiada satu pun mampu memisahkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **(end)**

 **1:47am – July 3, 2016**

* * *

a/n: jangan baper, kuo, jangan!:)) ilysm x))

 **r** & **r** boleh?


End file.
